Die verlorene Seele
by N1k
Summary: Eine Snape-Fic und mal KEIN Slash *ggg* Snape trifft auf seine Schwester Selena, der nach 10 Jahren die Flucht aus Askaban gelang. Er trifft eine folgenschwere Entscheidung, aber das Schicksal ist nicht immer grausam!!!BITTE R/R


**Die verlorene Seele**

**Einsam und verlassen stand Severus Snape auf dem kleinen Hügel, von dem aus man Hogwarts gegenüber liegen sehen konnte. Zehn Jahre war es jetzt her, dass Lord Voldemort von einem kleinen Jungen namens Harry Potter vernichtet worden war. In seiner linken Hand hielt Severus ein Foto. Darauf war ein junges Mädchen zu sehen. Noch keine Frau und doch auch kein Kind mehr. Ihre langen, glänzend schwarzen Haare fielen ihr glatt über die Schultern und ihre strahlend blauen Augen starrten Severus an. Sie lächelte und sah sehr glücklich aus.**

** „Ach Selena, warum musstest du dich auch in Potter verlieben. Es war klar, dass er dir das Herz bricht", sagte Severus zu dem Mädchen auf dem Foto. Ihr Lächeln verblasste, sie zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand aus dem Bild. Severus war wütend. Er zeriss das Foto seiner Schwester in kleine Stücke und warf es dann zu Boden. Ein Schmetterling ließ sich darauf nieder. Er war schwarz und hatte auf jedem Flügel einen kleinen strahlend blauen Fleck. **

**„Du bist zurück Selena ?" fragte Severus trocken und der Schmetterling verwandelte sich in eine Frau. Selena sah fast noch genauso aus, wie auf dem Foto, doch strahlten ihre Augen nicht mehr so. Sie waren stumpf und matt. **

**„Ich bin geflogen Severus, sie haben mich nicht gesehen. Ich war zu klein für sie, weißt du" sagte sie, wie ein kleines Kind, das sich über einen gelungen Streich freute.**

** „Du bist geflohen Selena und sie haben dich nicht gesehen, weil sie keinen Augen haben" antwortete Severus in seinem üblichen Ton.**

** „Sie waren gemein zu mir, Severus. Sie wollten nicht mit mir spielen. Ich wollte nicht böse sein..."**

** „Sei still, du warst nicht zum Spaß in Askaban. Du hast viele Leute getötet, Selena!" Severus wurde wütend. Die Frau wich vor ihm zurück und hielt sich die Ohren zu.**

** „Du bist gemein, großer Bruder. Alle waren sie gemein. Keiner wollte mich lieb haben." Eine kleine Träne rollte ihr übers Gesicht. „Es war nicht meine Schuld Severus, sie sind einfach umgefallen, als ich sie angesehen habe. Aber es geschieht ihnen recht, keiner wollte mit mir spielen. Ich bin kein böses Mädchen, Severus. Sag das ich kein böses Mädchen bin!" Sie sah ihn an und Severus konnte ein merkwürdiges Flackern in ihren Augen sehen. „Weißt du, sie waren immer noch ganz warm, doch sie haben sich nicht mehr bewegt, sie haben sich nicht mehr bewegt.." Selenas Blick wurde verklärter. Ein irres Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund.**

**„Du bist kein Kind mehr Selena, komm mit." Severus ergriff ihre Hand. Sie schrie.**

**„Du tust mir weh und nenn mich nicht Selena, ich bin Lady Violet." Sie gluckste und zappelte herum, wie ein kleines Kind. Severus überkam ein Gefühl von Mitleid und er nahm seine kleine Schwester in die Arme. Sie klammerte sich an ihn.**

**„Keiner hat mich lieb" murmelte sie und wiegte in Severus Armen hin und her. Dann ganz plötzlich und mit großer Kraft wand sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Du, du hast mich auch nicht lieb. Du sollst mich zurückbringen, stimmst. Du liebst mich auch nicht." In ihren Augen funkelte Zorn und Severus bekam Angst vor ihr. Selena starrte ihn an, und sofort spürte Severus, wie sich ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Er bekam keine Luft und sank auf die Knie. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken und stützte sich auf seine Hände. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab.**

**„Ex..pell...iar..mus" brachte er mühsam heraus. Selena wurde nach hinten geschleudert und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Severus kam wieder auf die Beine. Er atmete ein- oder zweimal tief durch und ging dann zu seiner Schwester. Er hob sie auf und disapperierte. **

**Severus wusste nicht, ob Selena schlief, oder immer noch bewusstlos war. Friedlich lag sie in seinem Bett und bewegte sich nicht. Severus wusste nicht wie lange er sie schon anstarrte. Es war schon dunkel geworden. Er hatte nachgedacht. In seinem letzten Schuljahr hatte sich seine ein Jahr jüngere Schwester in James Potter verliebt, doch der beachtete sie gar nicht. Er hatte nur Augen für Lily Evans. Selena, die schon immer sehr sensibel gewesen war, brach das Herz und sie war nie mehr die selbe. Sie wurde wie Severus zur Todesserin und Lord Voldemort behandelte sie wie seine Tochter. Er hatte ihr den Namen Lady Violet gegeben und Selena wurde zu seiner Lieblingswaffe. Sie hatte die Fähigkeit mit ihren Blicken zu töten und so brachte sie unzählige Muggel und Zauberer um. Doch ihre Seele war zu zart und so wurde sie zu einer Art gespaltenen Persönlichkeit. Lady Violet war grausam und unbarmherzig, doch Selena ging an ihren Greultaten kaputt. Als Voldemort verschwunden war, wurde sie nach Askaban gebracht. Severus hatte gewusst, dass sie irgendwann fliehen würde und nun war es soweit. Er liebte seine Schwester und er war sich sicher, dass irgendwo tief in ihrem Inneren noch etwas Gutes schlummerte. Doch Severus wusste auch, dass sie gefährlich war. Sie würde den Potter- Jungen umbringen, sobald sie ihn in die Hände bekommen würde und sie würde auch alle anderen umbringen, die ihr im Wege standen. So friedlich und hilflos sie aussah, so gefährlich war sie. In seinen Händen hielt Severus eine kleine Phiole. Darin war eine tiefschwarze Flüssigkeit. Es war das tödlichste Gift, dass Severus je gebraut hatte und er würde es seiner Schwester geben. Er würde seine Schwester töten, um Harry Potter zu beschützen. Er würde alles was ihm geblieben war aufgeben, um den Sohn seines größten Feindes zu retten. Langsam schlug Selena die Augen auf.**

** „Wo bin ich?" fragte sie, sich mit großen Augen umschauend.**

** „In Hogwarts" sagte Severus kurz. Dann drückte er ihr die Phiole in die Hand. **

**„Hier trink das!" sagte er grimmig.**

**„Was ist das?" fragte seine Schwester. Er antwortete nicht. Severus konnte seine Schwester nicht anlügen, doch genauso wenig konnte er ihr die Wahrheit sagen.**

** „Oh, verstehe, eine Überraschung." Sie kicherte und schluckte den Trank. Plötzlich hörte sie auf zu kichern. „Severus, das war..."**

** „Ja es war Gift" schnitt er ihr das Wort ab.**

** „Ich werde sterben." Plötzlich schien Selena vernünftig. „Halt mich fest Severus...halt mich fest!" Severus nahm seine Schwester in den Arm und hielt sie so fest er konnte. Er würde sie verlieren. Er würde sie nie wieder sehen. Er versuchte nicht zu weinen, doch schließlich konnte er seinen Tränen nicht zurückhalten.**

** „Es tut mir leid Severus. Es tut mir leid" sagte Selena und sackte in Severus' Armen zusammen. Er legte sie zurück aufs Bett. Wie hatte er das nur tun können, wie hatte er nur seine Schwester töten können? **

**Plötzlich wurde Selena in helles licht getaucht und im nächsten Moment saß ein schwarzer Schmetterling, mit strahlend blauen Flecken auf den Flügel, auf dem Bett. Severus hob ihn auf, öffnete das Fenster und ließ ihn fliegen.**

** „Mir tut es auch leid, Selena. Ich liebe dich" rief er ihr hinterher. Der Schmetterling flog dem leuchtenden Vollmond entgegen und schien in seinem Licht zu verschwinden...**

**Schweißgebadet wachte Severus auf. Er hatte diesen Traum nun schon seit einer Woche. Vor genau elf Jahren hatte er seine Schwester auf diese Weise getötet. Doch etwas von ihr hatte überlebt. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass die wahre Selena damals davongeflogen war. Sie war befreit worden. Severus glaubte kein Wort, seine Zaubertränke waren immer zuverlässig gewesen. Doch etwas seltsam kam ihm die Sache schon vor. Egal, wichtig war, dass Lady Violet nicht wieder aufgetaucht war und dass Harry Potter lebte. Severus hasste ihn. Er hasste ihn, weil er der Sohn von James war. Der Sohn von dem Menschen, der seiner Schwester das Herz brach. Er hasste ihn, weil er der Grund dafür war, dass er seine Schwester töten musste. Doch am meisten hasste er Harry Potter dafür, dass er für all das nichts konnte. Severus stand auf und ging hinüber in sein Labor. Auf einem der vielen Tische stand eine kleine Flasche. Die türkise Flüssigkeit darin bewirkte, dass man einen klaren Kopf bekam. Severus nahm die Flasche in die Hand, entkorkte sie und wollte gerade einen Schluck trinken, als seine Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich auf das Fenster überging. War da nicht ein schwarzer Schmetterling mit blauen Flecken? Severus stellte die Flasche hin und ging zum Fenster. Nein, da war kein Schmetterling!**

** „Du wirst schon verrückt" sagte Severus leise zu sich selbst. Er ging zurück zum Tisch und trank einen Schluck, der türkisen Flüssigkeit. „Schon besser." Severus stellte die Flasche zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. **

**„Oh Gott, nicht schon wieder!" Desiree war mit kaltem Schweiß auf der Stirn aufgewacht. Sie hatte schon wieder diesen fürchterlichen Alptraum gehabt. Jemand hatte sie getötet und dann konnte sie fliegen. Es war einfach zu verwirrend. Desiree hatte jetzt keine Lust darüber nachzudenken. Warum war sie überhaupt aufgewacht? Sie setzte sich in ihrem großen Himmelbett auf und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern.**

**„Desiree, Liebes" die Stimmer ihrer Mutter klang wie immer fröhlich und jetzt kannte Desiree auch den Grund ihres Erwachens. Die Tür ging auf. „Steh auf Liebes, es gibt Frühstück!" Desirees Mutter zog die Vorhänge auf und die Sonne fiel durch das große Fenster in ihr Zimmer. Schwerfällig kroch Desiree aus dem Bett. **

**„Beeil dich Schatz, du hast Post!" Ihre Mutter verließ das Zimmer und Desiree zog sich in aller Seelenruhe an. Manchmal glaubte sie, dass ihr ganzes Leben ein Traum war. Sie passte einfach nicht hier her. Etwas stimmte nicht. Ihre Mutter war blond und hatte braune Augen und ihr Vater hatte rote Haare und grüne Augen. Doch Desiree sah keinem von beiden ähnlich. Sie hatte lange tiefschwarze Haare und blaue Augen. Langsam stieg sie die Treppe zur Küche hinunter. Es war Anfang August, doch es war merkwürdig frisch draußen.**

**„Da bist du ja Daisy. Hier ist ein Brief für dich" sagte ihr Vater, der am Tisch saß, seine Zeitung las und nebenbei Kaffe schlürfte. Er trug wie immer, wenn er zur Arbeit musste einen schwarzen Anzug und Krawatte. Desirees Vater war Rechtsanwalt in einer großen Kanzlei in London. Er gab ihr den Brief, der mit grüner Tinte an sie adressiert war.**

**„Der ist aus Hogwarts" sagte Desiree sofort.**

** „Woher weißt du dass Schatz, es steht doch gar kein Absender drauf!" fragte ihre Mutter. Desiree wusste es selber nicht. Es war, als hätte sie diesen Brief schon einmal bekommen.**

** „Liest du ihn mir vor?" fragte sie ihre Mutter.**

** „Du bist zehn Jahre, du kannst allein lesen!"**

** „Ach bitte" Desiree sah ihre Mutter bettelnd an.**

** „Na schön" Desirees Mutter faltete den Brief auseinander und begann zu lesen. **

**„Sehr geehrte Miss Farmer,**

**wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen wurden sind..." Desirees Mutter verstummte.**

** „Wer schickt dir denn solchen Blödsinn?" fragte sie.**

** „Albus Dumbledore" antwortete Desiree wie aufs Stichwort. Das war ihr jetzt selbst etwas merkwürdig. „Nein...Victoria Pacificus, die sogenannte Schulleiterin" antwortete ihre Mutter. **

**„Guten Morgen Severus, ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen. Willst du dich nicht zu mir setzen?" Am liebsten wäre Severus sofort aus der Halle gestürmt. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so chronische gute Laune haben? Seit Victoria Pacificus in Hogwarts Schulleiterin war, ging sie Severus auf die Nerven. Sicher, er hatte endlich den Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bekommen, aber dafür musste er sich ständig Victorias dämliche Ratschläge anhören. Er versuchte sich zu einem Lächeln zu zwingen, was ihm allerdings kläglich misslang. Er setzte sich neben Minerva McGonagall, die ebenfalls sichtlich genervt war. Victoria war vor drei Jahren als neue Schulleiterin eingesetzt worden, als Albus Dumbledore in seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand gegangen war. Seit dem war es Sitte, dass alle Lehrer schon einen Monat vor Schulbeginn nach Hogwarts kamen, um ihre Stundenpläne aufeinander abzustimmen. Severus versuchte einfach Victoria zu ignorieren und begann sich einen Toast zu buttern. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Victoria, die fröhlich mit Professor Binns plauderte. Da auf ihrer Schulter... da saß doch ein Schmetterling! Severus hob den Kopf und sah noch einmal hinüber. Nein, da war kein Schmetterling. Doch nun hatte ihn Victoria im Visier. **

**„Ach Severus, was hältst du eigentlich davon, wenn wir den Lehrertisch abschaffen und uns im nächsten Jahr unter die Schüler mischen? Ich finde das würde uns alle etwas näher zusammenbringen." Severus kam sich vor, wie in einem schlechten Witz. Aber er wusste, dass Victoria bei solchen Dingen nicht scherzte. Sie hatte auch schon versucht die vier Häuser von Hogwarts abzuschaffen, damit ein besser Zusammenhalt unter den Schülern entsteht. Natürlich hatte sie das nicht geschafft, aber sie hatte erreicht, dass in jedem Fach zwei Klassen zusammen Unterricht hatten. **

**„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Victoria, die Schüler könnte es irritieren" antwortete Professor McGonagall der Schulleiterin.**

**„Nicht? Nun dann eben nicht!" Severus war Minerva McGonagall sehr, sehr dankbar, auch wenn er es nur ungern zugab.**

**Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste Desiree genau, wo sie ihre Schulsachen kaufen konnte. Sie sagte ihrer Mutter, dass sie nach Lomdon fahren mussten. Und als sie dort waren führte sie Desiree in eine Straße, die geheimnissvoller war als alles was Mrs Farmer je gesehen hatte. Wie in Trance schien Desiree an den Geschäften vorbeizugehen. Ihre Mutter konnte nur staunen. Hexen und Zauberer? So was gab es doch nur im Märchen. Vielleicht war ja alles nur ein Traum? Anders konnte es sich Mrs Farmer nicht erklären. Desiree sprach kein Wort mit ihr. Sie schien selber zu verwirrt zu sein. Das war sie auch. Desiree bemerkte, dass ihre Mutter total verstört war, aber sie war viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Etwas, das tief aus ihrem Inneren kam, sagte ihr, dass das ihre Welt war. Sie ging wie automatisch durch die Winkelgasse und stand schließlich vor einem großen, weißen Gebäude. "Gringotts" las Desiree und war mit sich selbst zufrieden. Sie ging hinein und plöltzlich überkam sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, was wollte sie überhaupt hier? Ihr Mutter hatte sich neben sie gestellt und gemeinsam beobachteten sie das rege Treiben. Es gab viele Schalter hier und überall wuselten merkwürdige Kreaturen herum. Desiree glaubte sie als Kobolde zu erkennen. Und plötzlich stand einer von ihnen vor ihnen.**

**"Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte er höflich. **

**"Ähm, wo sind wir hier überhaupt?" fragte Desiree, ohne den Kobold anzusehen. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt einem anderen dieser merkwürdigen Wesen beim Abwiegen von funkelnden Edelsteinen zuzusehen. "Sie sind hier bei Gringotts, _der Zaubererbank und ich bin Kall, immer zu Diensten" Der Kobold verneigte sich und wand sich dann an Mrs Farmer. "Ich nehme an, sie möchten ein wenig Geld umtauschen?" fragte er höflich, wenn auch ein wenig gelangweilt. Desirees Mutter nickte einfach und dann wurden sie von Kall dem Kobold zu einem der Schalter geführt. Dort tauschten sie ihre Pfundnoten in merkwürdige Münzen aus allen möglichen Metallen ein. Desiree nahm das Geld an sich und führte ihre Mutter hinaus auf die belebte Straße. Dann kramte sie die Liste der benötigten Schulsachen hervor und der Einkauf begann. _**

**In zwei Wochen würden die neuen Schüler nach Hogwarts kommen. Wie aufgeregte Hühner würden sie in die Große Halle kommen. Ängstlich, weil sie nicht wussten, was auf sie zukam, neugierig und zu großen Abenteuern bereit. Severus brauchte keinen Sprechenden Hut, um seine Slytherins zu erkennen. Er konnte in ihren Gesichtern sehen, ob sie bereit waren, Slytherins zu sein. Nicht jeder hatte das Zeug dazu. Slytherins hatten es bei weitem schwerer als Gryffindors oder Ravenclaws, die immer beliebt waren. Wer in Slytherin war, galt als Außenseiter. Slytherin galt als das fieseste Haus in Hogwarts. Einem Slytherin konnte man nicht trauen, denn er war gemein und hinterhältig und oft wurden aus Slytherins dunkle Magier. Ein Schüler, der in dieses Haus kam hatte also nicht nur mit diesen Vorurteilen zu kämpfen, nein er musste auch der Versuchung wiederstehen, diesen gerecht zu werden. Es war immer leichter so zu sein, wie es von einem erwartet wurde, als gegen den schlechten Ruf anzukämpfen. Doch genau das hatte Severus Snape in den letzten Jahren angefangen zu fordern. Er wollte endlich wieder die guten Eigenschaften der Slytherins den anderen ins Gedächtnis rufen und dabei war ihm Victoria Pacificus manchmal sogar recht nützlich. **

**Endlich waren Mrs Famer und Desiree wieder zu Hause. Beladen mit vielen merkwürdigen Päckchen und Paketen waren sie mit dem schicken Sportwagen von Mrs Famer zurück in ihr gemütliches Haus gefahren. Desiree hatte es sehr viel Spaß gemacht, doch ihre Mutter schien total durcheinander und irgendwie sehr nachdenklich. Desiree lief mit ihren Sachen nach oben in ihr Zimmer, wo ihr Kater Sherekan schon aufs sie wartete. Den Namen hatte sie aus einem Buch, aber Desiree hatte schon so viele Bücher aus der Bibliothek ihrer Eltern, unten im Keller gelesen, das sie nicht mehr wusste aus welchem sie ihn hatte. Sherekan war sehr schlank für einen Kater und hatte pechschwarzes Fell. Desiree würde ihn mit nach Hogwarts nehmen, dass wusste sie ganz genau. Sie hatte gerade ihre ganzen Sachen ausgepackt und auf dem Bett ausgebreitet, als ihrer Mutter zum Abendessen rief. Es gab Nudelauflauf, Desirees Lieblingsgericht und zum Nachtisch Vannillepudding. "Mhhm, warum der Aufwand, ich fahre doch erst in zwei Wochen, Mom." Desirees Mutter lächelte gequält. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. "Was ist denn los, hab ich was falsch gemacht?" fragte Desiree besorgt. Ihre Mutter schüttelte nur den Kopf und forderte Desiree auf sich zu setzten. In diesem Moment kam auch schon ihr Vater. Mrs Famer entledigte sich ihrer Schürze und drängte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, um allein mit ihm zu reden. Desiree war verwirrt. Hatte sie etwas angestellt? Als ihre Eltern zurück ins Eszimmer kamen, sahen beide aus, als hätten sie auf eine Zitrone gebissen. Als Desiree sie fragend ansah, lächelten sie nur setzten sich. Etwas war faul im Hause Farmer, da war sich Desiree sicher. Schweigend nahmen sie ihr Abendessen ein und Desiree fühlte sich immer unbehaglicher. Als sie auch ihren Vanillepudding verspeist hatte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurück halten.**

**"Ihr sagt mir jetzt sofort was los ist!" befahl sie und zog eine Grimasse. Ihre Mutter seufzte und ihr Vater senkte den Blick. **

**"Also gut Desiree, wir hätten es dir onehin sagen müssen..." begann er, ohne seiner Tochter in die Augenzu blicken. **

**"Was? Was müsst ihr mir sagen?" fragte Desiree verwirrt.**

**"Du bist nicht unsere richtige Tochter" sprudelte ihre Mutter plötzlich und begann gleich darauf zu schluchzten. **

**"Was?"**

**"Hör zu Desiree. Vor elf Jahren, deine Mutter und ich waren gerade frisch verheiratet, klingelte es an unserer Tür. Es war schon sehr spät und etwas Unheimliches lag in der Luft. Ich öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und da lagst du und strahltest mich an. Als ich dich ins Haus brachte kam schon deine Mutter angelaufen. Sie hat sich sofort in dich verliebt. Wir haben versucht deine richtigen Eltern zu finden, aber wir waren erfolglos und so beschlossen wir dich zu adoptieren." Desiree starrte mit großen Augen abwechselnd von ihrer Mutter zu ihrem Vater und wieder zurück. **

**"Das ist nicht war" murmelte sie. **

**"Doch Desiree, es ist wahr, du bist ein Findelkind..." **

**"NEIN! Ich bin Desiree Farmer, ich bin eure Tochter..." Desiree liefen Tränen über die Wange. "...oder nicht?" Jetzt mischte sich ihre Mutter ein. Sie fiel Desiree um den Hals und schluchzte in ihr Ohr.**

**"Ich liebe dich, als wärest du meine leibliche Tochter, Desiree." Steif und stumm stand Desiree da. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun oder glauben sollte. Sie wusste ja nicht mal, wer sie war.**

**Severus war nervös. Er hatte heute schon mehr als zehn mal diesen schwarzen Schmetterling mit den blauen Flecken gesehen. Wurde er verrückt? Heute abend würden die Erstklässler eintreffen, das bedeutet auch Abwechslung. Endlich hatte Severus wieder etwas zu tun und er müsste nicht immerzu über seine Schwester nachdenken. Vielleicht würden auch die Schmetterlinge verschwinden.**

**Desiree saß in einem Abteil im Hogwartsexpress. Der selbe Instink, der sie in die Winkelgasse geführt hatte, hatte sie durch die Absperrung zwischen Bahnsteig neun und zehn gehen lassen. Sie hatte sich schon vor dem Bahnhof von ihrer Eltern verabschiedet. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr noch einmal versichert, dass sie sie liebe und ihr Vater hatte sie noch einmal in den Arm genommen. Desiree war nicht wütend auf ihre Eltern, weil sie ihr elf Jahre verschwiegen hatten, dass sie gar nicht ihr Kind war. Sie war einfach nur verwirrt. Woher kam sie? Warum hatte ihre richtige Mutter sie ausgesetzt und warum hatte sie sich ausgerechnet die Farmers ausgesucht? Hatte sie ihr vielleicht schon einen Namen gegeben und hieß sie gar nicht Desiree? Obwohl in dem Abteil in dem Desiree saß noch andere Kinder waren fühlte sie sich einsam. Sie starrte aus dem Fenster und spürte die Blicke, der anderen Kinder nur halb. Desiree hatte keine Ahnung was sie erwartete, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, das ein paar der Fragen, die ihr im Kopf herumschwirrten, vielleicht bald beantwortet werden könnten.**

**Langsam wurde erhob sich heiteres Geschnatter in der Eingangsahalle von Hogwarts. Die ersten Schüler waren da! Severus setzte sein übliches, grießgrämiges Gesicht auf, dann ging er, hier und da einen Schüler zur Seite schuppend, gradewegs in die Große Halle. Victoria war kaum noch zu halten. Sie benahm sich fast wie die Schüler. Sie hüpfte aufgeregt herum, kicherte und rief die ganze Zeit:**

**„Was für eine Freude, ein neues Schuljahr beginnt" Severus versuchte sie so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren und setzte sich auf seinen Stammplatz, weit weg von der Schulleiterin. Nach und nach kamen die Schüler in die Große Halle. Die meißten in ein interessantes Gespräch über ihre Ferien vertieft. Als alle an ihren Pläzen saßen öffnete Professor McGonagall die Tür eines Nebenzimmers und ließ die Erstklässler in die Große Halle. Severus traute seinen Augen nicht. Eine ganze Heerschar von schwarzen Schmetterlingen mit blauen Flecken schienen um einen der Erstklässler zu flattern. Als alle in einer Reihe standen konnte Severus erkennen, um wen sich die Schmetterlinge scharten. Es war ein großes, schlankes Mädchen mit pechschwarzen Haaren. Severus konnte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, doch dieses Mädchen erinnerte ihn an jemanden...**

**Desiree fühlte sich unwohl. Sie stand inmitten der anderen Erstklässler, doch kam sie sich irgendwie fehl am Platz vor. Eine Frau mit strengem Blick, Brille und Dutt rief nun jeden der Erstklässker beim Namen. Dann wurde jeder von einem alten, sprechenden Hut in eins der Häuser geschickt. Als Desiree aufgerufen wurde und nach vorne ging, warf sie einen Blick zum Lehrertisch und bekam einen Schreck. Dort saß ein hakennasiger Lehrer, mit pechschwarzem, fettigem Haar und kalten schwarzen Augen. Desiree war sich ganz sicher, dass sie ihn kannte. In diesem Augenblick bemerkte er sie und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ein Schaudern durchlief Desiree, als hätte sie diesen Blick schon 1000mal gesehen. Erschrocken wand sich Desiree ab und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem der alte Hut lag. Sie setzte sich ihn auf den Kopf und sofort sprach eine leise, piepsige Stimme zu ihr. „Dich kenn ich doch" sagte sie. Desiree erschrak. „Ja, dich kenne ich, willt dir wohl nen kleinen Scherz erlauben, häh?" „Nein" antwortete Desiree, obwohl sie nicht wusste, wem sie antwortete. „Hah, immer das selbe mit euch Slytherins, denkt ihr könnt einen alten Hut an der Nase herumführen..." „Nein Sir, ich möchte doch nur in ein Haus gesteckt werden" antwortete Desiree verzweifelt. „Aha, das willst du also, bist wohl nicht mehr mit Slytherin zufrieden? Aber ich hab dich durchschaut, du bleibst in SLYTHERIN!" Damit verstummte die Stimme. Desiree nahm den Hut vom Kopf und ging zu dem Tisch, der jetzt klatschte.**

**Severus bemerkte den Blick des Mädchens, um das immer noch die Schmetterlinge flatterten, und erwiderte ihn. Als er in ihre Augen blickte gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern. Er wusste an wen sie ihn erinnerte. Sie erinnerte ihn an eine Person, die er seit elf Jahren versuchte zu vergessen und die in den letzten Wochen auf gewaltsame Weise in sein Gedächtnis zurückgekommen war. **

**Als die Slytherins nach dem Festmahl die Große Halle verließen, um in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen, sprang Severus, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, auf und folgte ihnen. Er musste einfach mit diesem Mädchen reden. Als er seine Schüler eingeholt hatte blieb er stehen und rief: „Miss Farmer"   oder war es „Selena" gewesen? Er wusste es nicht genau. In seinem Kopf überschlug sich alles. Tausenden von Fragen ertränkten seinen Verstand. Zu seinem Erstaunen drehte sich die angesprochene um und blickte ihn verwirrt an. Er winkte sie zu sich und als sie vor ihm stand hatte er alle Fragen vergessen, die er im Kopf gehabt hatte und nahm sie einfach nur in den Arm. **

**Desiree, völlig in Gedanken versunken, ging ganz am Ende der Erstklässlerschlange, die sich durch die Gänge schlängelte um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen, als plötzlich jemand nach einer „Selena" rief oder hatte man ihren Namen gerufen? Desiree drehte sich um und erblickte den schwarzhaarigen Lehrer. Er winkte sie zu sich. Als sie vor ihm stand und fragen wollte was denn los sein, nahm er sie fest in den Arm und Desiree spürte sein vor Aufregung wie wild schlagendes Herz, bevor sie in eine andere Welt eintauchte...**

**Als Severus Snape das Mädchen im Arm hielt wurde ihm alles egal. Er wusste, dass alle ihn anstarrten, doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Wichtig war nur, dass er seine Selena wieder hatte. Niemand würde sie ihm wieder wegnehmen können. Doch da meldete sich sein Verstand von irgendwo aus seinem Kopf. Er sagte ihm, dass es nicht seine Schwester war, die er da im Arm hielt, doch auch das war ihm gleichgültig.**

**Als Desiree die Augen schloss hatte sie das Gefühl durch die Zeit zu reisen und sah Bilder an sich vorbeirauschen, von Hogwarts, von merkwürdig vermummten Gestalten und von sich selber. Desiree war verwirrt. Sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie einen Alptraum hatte, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Plötzlich schien jemand die ‚Stoptaste' gedrückt zu haben und Desiree stand mitten in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts und sah ein Mädchen auf sich zukommen.**

**_...Selena Snape war auf dem Weg nach draußen, wo sie sich mit ihren Freunden am großen See treffen wollte, als sie plötzlich Stimmen hinter sich hörte. Vertraute Stimmen. Die eine war die von James Potter, die in Selenas Ohren der eines Engels glich. Die andere Stimme hingegen klang schrill und grausam und ließ Hass in Selena aufsteigen. Sie gehörte Lily Evans, der Schlange, die James in ihren Bann gezogen und ihn aus Selenas Paradies entführt hatte. Ohne sie zu beachten gingen die beiden Hand in Hand an Selena vorbei und verschwanden. Selena atmete tief ein. James Duft lag noch in der Luft und Selena ließ sich an der kalten Steinwand hinuntergleiten um zu weinen..._**

**Desiree kam sich vor wie in einem Traum. Sie sah das Mädchen, dass ihr bis auf die Haarspitzen glich, jedoch ein paar Jahre älter war und gleichzeitig war sie selber dieses Mädchen, denn sie konnte ihren Schmerz spüren, als ein großer Junge mit schwarzen, zerwuschelten Haaren und ein rotgelocktes Mädchen an ihr vorbei gingen. Desiree spürte wie das Herz des Mädchens langsam und schmerzhaft in zwei brach, als wäre es ihr eigenes. Doch das Mädchen schien Desiree nicht zu beachten. Sie starrte durch Desiree hindurch, als wäre sie ein Geist. Wieder wurde Desiree in den Strudel von Bildern und Eindrücken gesogen, bis sie sich in einem dunklen Zimmer wiederfand. Anscheinend ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer. Eine einzige Fackel versuchte den Raum zu erleuchten und Desiree konnte zwei schattenhafte Gestalten erkennen. Sie ging auf die Gestalten zu, die Desiree allerdings nicht zu bemerken schienen, und erkannte das Mädchen wieder, dass eben noch in der Eingangshalle gesessen und geweint hatte. Sie stritt mit einem Jungen, der zusammengekauert auf einem Stuhl saß.**

**_...„Ich liebe ihn Severus und weder du noch irgendjemand anderes kann das ändern. Aber du verstehst mich ja doch nicht. Du würdest Liebe nicht mal erkennen wenn sie die ins Gesicht schlägt." Severus starrte seine Schwester an. Sie blickte ihn mit eisernem Blick, durch ihre verheulten Augen hindurch an. Sie hatten über Potter gestritten. Über was sonst? Severus wusste nicht was er tun sollte  „Es tut mir Leid.." brachte er stockend heraus. Selena schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich herum und stürmte aus dem Raum..._**

**Während Severus das Mädchen im Arm hatte sah er plötzlich dieses Gesicht vor sich. Das Gesicht seiner Schwester nach dem heftigsten Streit, den sie je gehabt hatten. Stolz und schön und doch verletzt und gekränkt. Er würde dieses Gesicht nie vergessen, denn es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er nicht seine Schwester, sonder Lady Violet vor sich gesehen hatte, noch bevor man sie so nannte...**

**Bilder blitzten vor Desirees innerem Auge auf und verschwanden wieder. Alles um sie herum begann sich zu drehen und sie verließ wieder die Wirklichkeit. Plötzlich war sie mitten im Getümmel. Um sie herum standen Männer und Frauen mit langen schwarzen Roben. Desiree konnte ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen, weil sie sie hinter grotesken Masken versteckten. Plötzlich erschienen ein großer dürrer Mann und ein Mädchen aus dem Nichts. Alle um Desiree herum ordneten sich in einem Kreis um den Mann an und verbeugten sich.  Eine merkwürdige Prozedur folgte. Der Mann ging von einem zum anderen und sprach zu ihnen oder lachte sie aus. Desiree verstand seine Worte nicht. Es war als wäre sie taub, obwohl sie mitten im Geschehen war. Niemand schien sie wahrzunehmen. Der große Mann ging sogar durch sie hindurch, als er zu dem Mädchen ging dass ergeben in der Mitte des Kreises stand. Desiree bekam Angst. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Doch etwas hinderte sie daran wegzulaufen und so schaute sie wie gebannt zu, als der Mann den rechten Ärmel des Mädchens hochkrempelte. Er legte einen langen dürren Finger auf ihren Unterarm und murmelte: „_Morsmordre!"_   Ein Schrei durchbrach die Stille. Desiree spürte einen brennenden Schmerz auf ihren Unterarm und begann ebenfalls zu schreien, doch sie schien niemand zu hören. Sie blickte zu dem Mädchen, das ihren rechten Arm umklammerte und mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme zu dem Mann sprach, der ihr diese Qualen bereitet hatte. „Meister" sagte sie und der Mann nickte und ergriff das Wort. „Nun bist du eine von uns Selena Snape und ich werde dir einen Namen geben, der die Welt erzittern lassen wird. Ich nenne dich..." Eine unheimliche Spannung lag in der Luft „...Lady Violet"**

**Severus Snape spürte wie das Mädchen in seinem Arm begann zu zittern. Etwas geschah mit ihr, doch Severus wusste nicht was und er weigerte sich darüber nachzudenken. Die Stimmen um ihn herum wurden lauter und er begann die Blicke zu spüren, die auf ihm lagen und ihn zu durchbohren schienen. Doch er sträubte sich gegen die Wirklichkeit, die über ihn hereinbrach und schloss fest die Augen, so als könnte er die Zeit anhalten und diesen Moment ewig festhalten.**

**Wieder verschwand die Szene vor Desirees Augen und sie fiel in ein schwarzes Loch, das kein Anfang und kein Ende zu haben schien. Es war als wäre sie alles, was existierte. Sie war die Zukunft und die Vergangenheit, sie war das Leben und gleichzeitig der Tod. Sie war das ganze Universum und doch nur ein kleines Sandkorn im großen, weiten Weltraum. Und um sie herum war das Nichts, das sie zu ersticken drohte und noch größer und mächtiger schien als sie selbst. Plötzlich tauchte eine weiße Gestalt neben ihr auf. Es war, als sehe Desiree in einen Spiegel und doch begegnete sie einer völlig fremden Person. „Wer bist du?" fragte Desiree und im nächsten Moment empfand sie diese Frage als so dumm, dass sie sich fast selber beleidigt vorkam. Doch die Gestalt lächelte. „Du weißt wer ich bin. Ich bin deine Vergangenheit und du bist meine Zukunft und gemeinsam sind wir alles." Desiree schloss die Augen und im selben Augenblick spürte sie, wie eine Macht sie umgab, eine Macht die stärker war als alles was Desiree kannte – eine Macht die zu stark für sie war...**

**Severus spürte wie sich das Mädchen mit einer ungeheuren Kraft aus seiner Umarmung löste. Er öffnete die Augen und sah nichts als ein Bündel helles grelles Licht, dass so kalt wirkte wie Eis. Aus diesem Licht trat ein Mädchen. Noch keine Frau und doch auch kein Kind mehr. Ihre langen, glänzend schwarzen Haare fielen ihr glatt über die Schultern und ihre strahlend blauen Augen starrte Severus an...**

****

**Im nächsten Augenblick war alles vorbei. Das Leuchten und der Glanz waren verschwunden und vor Severus stand wieder Desiree Farmer, die Erstklässlerin. Nur ihre Augen waren immer noch strahlend. „Professor Snape" wurde dieser magische Moment von einer grellen Stimme unterbrochen. Severus hätte Victoria Pacificus auf der Stelle erschlagen können. Doch statt dessen drehte er sich zu ihr um und schaute in das verwirrtes Gesicht der Schulleiterin. Hinter ihr stand eine völlig entnervte Professor McGonagall, die nur mit den Augen rollte. „Was ist?" fragte Snape bissig und verspürte nur noch den Drang in sein Büro zu verschwinden. „Das sollte ich Sie fragen" kam es prompt von der Direktorin „Sie haben diesen Zirkus doch veranstaltet. Ich wüsste gerne was das da eben sollte." Victoria schien mehr als verwirrt, doch Snape sah sie nur stumm an. Das schien sie anscheinend wütend zu machen. „Na schön. Dann klären wir das eben anders. Miss Farmer, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall folgen Sie mir!" **

**Desiree trottete hinter den drei Professoren hinterher. Sie grübelte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung warum und wie das Ganze passiert war, sie wusste nur, dass sie jetzt ihre Vergangenheit kannte, oder besser gesagt die Vergangenheit eines Teils von ihr. Natürlich war sie verwirrt, so wie alle beteiligten, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich auch überlegen und dieser Gedanke ließ sie lächeln. **

**Severus folgte der Schulleiterin in ihr Büro. Er kannte es. Es war ein großer runder Raum mit Bildern ehemaliger Schulleiter an den Wänden, die fast alle zu schlafen schienen. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln blickte er zu dem Bild auf dem ein alter Mann mit langem weißen Haar und Bart zu sehen war, der ihm zuzwinkerte. Albus Dumbledore war wirklich der beste Schulleiter gewesen, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Widerwillig setzte sich Severus auf den Stuhl, der ihm jetzt von Victoria zugewiesen wurde. Er war nicht grade bequem. Victoria hatte bei ihrem Einzug in dieses Büro alle alten Möbel rausgeworfen und sie durch neumodische Designerstücke ersetzt, die nicht zu dem Ambiente passen wollten. Victoria schien das allerdings nicht zu stören. „Nun Severus" setzte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme an „was hast du dir dabei gedacht dieses arme Mädchen da" sie deutete auf Desiree, die zusammengekauert auf einem Stuhl an der Wand saß „einfach so so..." „zu umarmen?" half ihr Severus auf die Sprünge. „Ja" antwortete Victoria knapp. Snape ließ die Schultern hängen und überlegte wie er das am besten erklären konnte. Schließlich zog er ein altes Foto heraus und gab es wortlos der Schulleiterin. Diese starrte es mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Aber aber das ist doch..." sie blickte abwechselnd von Desiree auf das Foto und wieder zurück. „das ist doch..." „Das ist Selena Snape, Severus Schwester" mischte sich plötzlich Professor McGonagall ein. „Aber aber sie sie sieht genauso aus..." stotterte die Schulleiterin. „Ja, sie sieht genauso aus wie Miss Farmer hier und das wird auch der Grund für Severus' merkwürdiges Verhalten gewesen sein" sagte Professor McGonagall in einem ruhigen Tonfall.**

**Desiree blickte kurz auf, als ihr Name fiel, verlor dann aber schnell wieder das Interesse an dem Gespräch ihrer Lehrer. Sie beobachtete die Bilder an den Wänden, die allesamt alte Hexen oder Zauberer mit langen Bärten und spitzen Hüten zeigten. Desiree nahm an es waren die ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Sie ordnete ihre Gedanken. Nach all dem was sie jetzt wusste, musste sie schon einmal gelebt haben, aber das war doch vollkommen unmöglich, oder? Sie starrte auf das Bild eines alten Mannes mit weißem Bart und Halbmondbrille. Desiree wusste, dass es Albus Dumbledore war, auch wenn sie ihn nie getroffen hatte. Er zwinkerte ihr zu und Desiree lächelte. Dann deutete er auf Victoria Pacificus und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Stirn. Desiree fing an zu kichern, was leider nicht unbemerkt blieb.**

**Severus drehte sich ruckartig um. Das Kichern des Mädchens kam so plötzlich und unerwartet, dass sofort alle drei Professoren verstummt waren und sich zu der Erstklässlerin gewandt hatten. „Was ist den so lustig, Miss Farmer?" fragte die Schulleiterin etwas erzürnt. „Nichts Professor" brachte Desiree mühsam heraus. Ihr Blick war auf ein Bild hinter Severus Rücken gerichtet und so drehte sich dieser um, um nachzusehen was dieses Mädchen so belustigte. Er sah Professor Dumbledore, besser gesagt sein Portrait, das der Schulleiterin eine Grimasse zog und musste einfach mitkichern. Nun worden auch die beiden Frauen auf das Bild aufmerksam und Victoria Pacificus schoss die Röte ins Gesicht und sie schürzte die Lippen. „Entschuldigung werte Kollegin, aber ihrer Ausführungen sind so absurd, dass ich es mir einfach nicht verkneifen konnte." **

**Desiree kicherte immer noch. Doch ließ sie es augenblicklich bleiben, als Professor Dumbledore aus seinem Bild trat und nun vor einer völlig verdutzten Schulleiterin stand. **

**„Nun, ich habe mir erlaubt das Bild mit einem kleinen Zauber zu belegen, so dass ich immer über Hogwarts bescheid weiß" kicherte der alte Mann, der sich jetzt abgeblätterte Farbe vom Umhang putzte. „Ich halte sie für sehr talentiert Victoria, aber ihre Erklärung für das Phänomen von Miss Farmer ist einfach zu komisch. Glauben sie wirklich das ist ein Zufall, nach all den Jahren die sie nun schon in der magischen Gemeinschaft verbracht haben?" Victoria sah zu Severus Vergnügen sehr verwirrt und verzweifelt aus. Auch er glaubte, dass eine höhere Macht dahinter steckte. **

**Desiree lauschte gespannt den Ausführungen des ehemaligen Schulleiters. Sie verstand nicht alles aber trotzdem war es sehr spannend. **

**„Ist ihnen der Ausdruck Reinkarnation ein Begriff?" fragte Albus Dumbledore und erntete fragende Blicke. Nur Professor McGonagall lächelte wissend. „Es bedeutet Wiedergeburt und ich denke mit einer solchen haben wir es hier zu tun. Es ist das Schicksal, das bestimmt hat Selena noch eine Chance zu geben und es hat nun einmal Miss Farmer gewählt. Ihre Eltern werden ihnen sicher gesagt haben, dass sie ein Findelkind waren, Miss Farmer?" **

**Desiree nickte etwas betrübt. Sie dachte an ihre Mutter und an ihren Vater und Traurigkeit hüllte sie ein. **

**„Nun, in jener Nacht geschah etwas sehr seltsames Desiree. Du musst jetzt genau zuhören. Das gilt auch für sie beide Miss Pacificus, Severus." Der alte Professor sah die drei Angesprochenen streng an und fuhr dann fort. „Wo fange ich an? Nun vielleicht kennen sie noch die gefürchtete Todesserin Lady Violet, Professor Pacificus?" Ein eindeutiges Nicken kam als Antwort. „Die ganze Zaubererwelt war über ihren Ausbruch aus Askaban vor elf Jahren bestürzt und über ihr plötzliches Verschwinden konnte niemand, der nicht eingeweiht war fertig werden. Um die Sache abzukürzen. Lady Violet war Severus Schwester Selena und vor elf Jahren bat ich Severus um etwas sehr grausames. Er sollte sie töten und das tat er auch." Ein leiser Aufschrei von Victoria war zu hören, doch Dumbledore ließ sich nicht stören. „Ich denke es ist wichtig zu sagen, das Selena zu einer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit wurde. Meine Vermutung besteht darin, dass Severus nur den einen Teil von Selena tötete. Und zwar den Bösen. Das Schicksal meinte es nun anscheinend gut mit ihr und gab ihr eine zweite Chance. Ja Desiree, du wurdest vom Schicksal wiedergeboren und zu Leuten gebracht, die dir das gaben, was deine geschundene Seele brauchte, Liebe!" **

**Desiree kam das alles sehr merkwürdig vor. Doch irgendwie schien das alles zu erklären. Sie war nicht mehr die, die sie gewesen war, als sie hierher gekommen war. Sie war ein neuer Mensch. Desiree Farmer war zwar ihr Name, doch eigentlich war sie Selena Snape, die verlorene Seele, die eine zweite Chance bekommen hatte.**


End file.
